


First Kiss

by wordxkarma



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, Inspired from a Tumblr photoset ayy, i want seto to kick kuroha's ass, i've never written in kuroha's p.o.v. before i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordxkarma/pseuds/wordxkarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, while Marry is desperately trying to reach a tea pot that is far out of her reach, Kuroha decides to help her (for once) and claim his reward for being nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in Kuroha's P.O.V. and I regret it  
> based off of THIS tumblr photoset: http://dreamy-94.tumblr.com/post/87488989150/i-have-no-regreti-can-die-in-peace-some-kuromary

Kuroha was hungry.

The human body he inhabited (although in technical terms, it was the body of an android) seemed to be a bottomless pit, and as he walked through the living room to get to the kitchen, he came to stop, his lips curling upwards into a smirk. Not too far away was his precious queen, standing on a stool and desperately reaching for something on a shelf that was too high for her. He chuckled to himself, his eyes zeroing in on the object she was trying to get. It was a teapot- not surprising, considering how she was almost always either reading, making fake flowers, or making tea.

He took a few steps closer to her, biting back a comment that would have been rude. It was at this time that she stopped reaching for the teapot and turned around to face him, her eyes brightening up when she saw who it was. Unfortunately, he already knew it wasn't because she liked him- she absolutely  _despised_  him- but because of his tall height. He would be able to get the teapot without a problem.

"Ah, Kuroha!" she said, smiling sheepishly. "I wanted to make some tea, but even with this stool, I can't quite reach it...!" she exclaimed, puffing out her cheeks. He kept a straight face, staring at her a bit.

"Ah..."

He didn't know how to react. On one hand, he wanted to help her and earn a "thank you" from his beloved queen, but on the other, he found the whole situation extremely hilarious. He couldn't believe that Marry, the queen and a descendant of Azami, couldn't even reach a measly teapot! It was ridiculous!

Not being able to hold it back anymore, Kuroha burst into laughter, his voice mocking and rude as he spoke. "You can't even reach for a stupid teapot, Queen?" he asked, that sardonic smirk on his face again.

Marry started to tear up, puffing out her cheeks again. Kuroha wasn't surprised by this- his queen could be quite the crybaby, and he knew she wouldn't  _really_  cry. "Waaahh, please stop laughing at me!"

Kuroha wiped an imaginary tear away, his laughter subsiding. "But... well..." He looked to the side, still trying to not burst into laughter again. "Thinking of it... It seems like you always need someone to help you... right?"

He slowly walked towards her, all traces of laughter and joking gone from his face as he approached her. Stopping right in front of her, Kuroha smirked once again, towering over her. Even with her on a stool, he was still taller.

Pitiful.

"So... Let me be that person... Queen."

He put an arm on one side of her head as he leaned forward, causing Marry to lean against the cupboard, and this only made his smirk grow. He knew how she was when it came to people being too close to her, and he loved how delicious she looked, her face turning a bright red as she stammered out incoherent words. From this small distance, his excellent hearing could pick up how her heart was beating faster, and he could smell that light scent of lavender and rose that always seemed to linger around her.

Without saying another word, Kuroha quickly reached up and grabbed the teapot, taking a step back and holding it up. He knew it was mean, but it was so fun to tease his queen! He just lived off of her reactions, and they never ceased to bore him.

"Just kidding!" he sang, sticking his tongue out. As he predicted, she got upset, hopping off her stool and running over to him to try and get the teapot from him. Without the stool, she was even shorter now, her hands just able to reach past his head- nowhere near the teapot.

"Haha, you  _really_  thought I would help you?" he asked, but he didn't need to ask that question to know the answer. Of course she would think that he would help him.

That was who she was, and even if she didn't like him, he knew that she would still refrain from thinking the worst about him.

As Marry tried reaching for the teapot, Kuroha let out a cruel laugh, holding the teapot high above his head. There was absolutely no way Marry would be able to get it.

"Why do you have to be so mean?!" she cried out, and Kuroha bit back another laugh as he looked down. Opening his mouth to reply, Kuroha froze.

"Give it back!"

Those words, however, fell deft on his ears, and he was quite happy that he wasn't human enough to blush. With her teary pink eyes, and a red flush that marked her otherwise clear face, he found her quite adorable. She also looked quite angry, clutching onto his shirt with one hand and using the other to try and reach up towards the teapot.

He stayed silent for a moment, before making up his mind. Nobody was around anyways, and who was to say that he couldn't mess with his queen?

Leaning down, Kuroha planted his lips firmly on Marry's, stopping whatever she was going to say. She let out a surprised squeak, and he smirked, delighted by that small sound. Pulling away from her, he stood straight again, grinning sadistically.

"Ufufu... If you want this teapot so badly, you'll have to give me something in return," he said, and only grinned even wider at the sight of her now cherry-red face. This time, though, it wasn't from anger, but just from... what was it? Embarrassment, maybe?

"K-K-K-K..." Marry couldn't even speak, and Kuroha raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? So you understand what I mean?" he asked, teasing her. Right when those words came out of her mouth, Marry started hitting his chest, although it didn't bother or hurt him whatsoever.

"Kuroha, you idiot!"

He stayed where he was, still holding the teapot away from her as he looked down, amused. "That's right," he said, holding back a chuckle. "I want your virgi-"

Suddenly, he was cut off by a fist that came in contact with his face, and he stumbled away from Marry a bit, dropping the blue teapot and watching it shatter to pieces. Slowly, he looked back up to see a figure in bright green, and he glared. Of course Seto would appear, and at the worst possible time.

"Kuroha, don't you think you're going a bit too far?" Seto asked, and although he was smiling, he could sense the hidden malice behind it. If Kuroha wanted to, he could have killed the stupid boy in five seconds, but that would have also killed whatever mood that was left between him and Marry. Anyways, he didn't want a time reset, not now. It wasn't the right time, yet.

Sulking off, Kuroha shoved his hands in his pockets, planning on going to bully Hibiya (since his hunger had subsided), before he broke out into a grin again.  
"Hey... At least I got to claim Queen's first kiss~"


End file.
